


Миска

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, антиутопия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Бессменная бета: Tod in Venedig
Series: Неслучившиеся вселенные [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930162
Kudos: 1





	Миска

**Author's Note:**

> Бессменная бета: Tod in Venedig

Новый питомец Деяна был лохмат, диковат, тощ и недружелюбен. Он щерил острые белые зубы и сверкал глазами, даже негромко, но внушительно рычал, однако не пытался укусить протянутую руку, что внушало некоторую надежду. Вместе с покупкой работники приюта вручили Деяну компактный шокер, который он с отвращением бросил в бардачок фургона, замызганный запасной ошейник и металлическую миску с выгравированной кличкой: «Цыган».

— Обучен командам? — равнодушно поинтересовался Деян, прекрасно зная, что воспитанием в приюте не занимаются: им бы накормить всю эту свору и распихать по условно добрым рукам, но был удивлён твёрдым «Да» от мужчины в хаки с отчётливо военной выправкой и собственным шокером в руке. Цыган зарычал на него из-за спины Деяна и военный зарычал в ответ, после чего с вежливой улыбкой спросил:

— Желаете проверить?

Деян кивнул и тут же пожалел об этом. Методы обучения у так и не представившегося мужчины были... традиционными... Но и Цыган оказался твёрдым орешком. На команду «Сидеть» потребовалось три удара шокером, «Лежать» он выполнил, скорее, упав от истощения, а голос отказался подавать наотрез, свернувшись в тугой клубок и подвывая от боли.

— Можно я попробую? — Деян мягко отобрал шокер и вопросительно поднял брови, демонстрируя недовольство замешательством тренера.

Тот, ещё немного помедлив, кивнул и Деян не без удовольствия скомандовал:

— Фас!

В чёрных глазах мелькнула благодарность, и через секунду мужчина в хаки лежал на спине, стараясь не делать резких движений, только отворачивая лицо от яростного оскала.

— Хватит. Мы уходим, — негромко приказал Деян и повернулся к фургону, зная, что Цыган последует за ним.

Подъезжая к дому, Деян с тревогой прислушивался. Слишком тихо. Открывая фургон, он уже знал, чего ждать. Цыган не разочаровал. Прыгнув, как только двери распахнулись, повалив Деяна на землю, как недавно тренера, он щёлкнул зубами у него над ухом и сорвался с места, затормозив у уже захлопнувшихся автоматических ворот.

— Здесь тебе некуда бежать, — сообщил Деян, отряхиваясь. — Пойдём лучше в дом.

Цыган был явно неглуп. Напружиненный и недоверчивый, он всё же поднялся вслед за Деяном по ступенькам, миновал, держась тёмных углов, холл, столовую и коридор. Ряд жилых комнат был встречен предупреждающим рычанием, но Деян просто толкнул одну из дверей:

— Жить будешь здесь. Дверь запирается изнутри. Бельё чистое. Помойся, душ в конце коридора, шмотки в шкафу какие-то есть, нароешь чего-нибудь подходящее. С остальными встретишься за ужином.

— Почему?

Голос Цыгана оказался глубоким, подёрнутым хрипотцой. Деян ехидно заулыбался:

— Так ты всё же говорящий?

— Ты не ответил.

— Помойся, оденься, и я покажу тебе кое-что.

Новичок оказался быстрым. Пока Деян сходил за его имуществом к машине, он успел вымыться, расчесать спутанные кудри и даже уложить их в какое-то подобие вороньего гнезда, воспользоваться бритвой, избавившись от неопрятных зарослей, но оставив мушкетёрские усы и бородку, и оказался на редкость привлекательным (не то чтобы Деян не оценил сразу гибкую, хоть и худую фигуру) в белой футболке и форменных черных спортивках.

— Так что ты хотел мне показать?

Деян повёл его к лестнице, ведущей в подвал, и был захвачен врасплох, когда Цыган притиснул его к стене, пережимая горло предплечьем и ловко обшарив одной рукой карманы, вытащил связку ключей. Деян демонстративно не сопротивлялся, пока ворчание глубоко в горле не утихло, а черные глаза не приобрели теплый карий цвет.

— Если тебе так легче, давай. Подвальная дверь не закрыта. Есть щеколда, но ее никто не запирает. Цыган хмыкнул, но продолжил путь, для верности завернув свободную руку Деяна за спину и толкая его перед собой. Впрочем, войдя в темноватое помещение Цыган оторопев, ослабил хватку.

Деян бросил ошейник в груду в углу и водрузил миску на полку, добавив к почти двум десяткам таких же тускло блестевших металлическими боками с кличками: 33 несчастья, Ракета, Пони, Оги, Суба и других. Некоторые имена использовались, другие забывались — всё зависело от желания владельца миски и клички.

— А где твоя?

Деян, помрачнев, безошибочно вытащил миску, на которой ничего не было выгравировано. Пояснил:

— Сразу списали, не хотели привязываться.

— Я буду звать тебя Брате. — Цыган впервые улыбнулся по-настоящему — широко и чуть лукаво. — Был у меня в детстве такой пёс. Боксёр. Ещё до всего. Кстати, я Шиме...

Рукопожатие у Шиме было крепким, тёплым и надёжным. Деян решил, что сегодня ему фантастически повезло.

Он даже не представлял тогда, насколько.


End file.
